


ωє αяє тнє нєαятѕ - Tom Riddle x Reader

by musichesca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ending, Badass Reader, But he is too far gone, Cruciatus, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everything Hurts, Evil Voldemort, F/M, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Murder-Suicide, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Possessive Tom Riddle, Reader is strong af, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Suffering, Suicide, Teenage Tom Riddle, The Author Regrets Everything, Tom Riddle loves you, Torture, Twisted, Violence, What Have I Done, but also a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musichesca/pseuds/musichesca
Summary: ❝You will hear our voices echo❞➖ The Reader has been by Tom's side ever since his early Hogwarts years and has indissolubly sworn their loyality to him in order to prove their feelings. However, the relationship between them grows more toxic with each passing day, until the Reader can take no more and determinately decides to face the wizard.You are brave and head-strong, but he is pure venom - will you manage to awaken his dormient heart? Or will it be too late?Song: We are the hearts by EXGF





	ωє αяє тнє нєαятѕ - Tom Riddle x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Death, torture and suicide ahead; if those themes trigger you, please don't read.

_“We've walked and drawn our lines_  
 _We've put our weapons down”_  
  
The night air was cold and unwelcoming, just like the aura that the brown haired boy gave off; the wind howled in the forest while your (H\C) locks were blown in your face by a persistent northern breeze. Despite the winter-like weather, you were sweating. Your opponent was currently aiming his wand at you as his eyes held an hostile glare, one he had only reserved to his worst enemies: the ones he had sentenced to death. You were panting as your knees threatened to crumble under your weight: you were too tired to continue fighting.  
  
Slowly and inconsiderately, you lowered your wand as your mind was obfuscated by fatigue and nuisance: you had fought far too long and you had finally had enough. The situation which held you captive had become awfully obnoxious as the wizard had become your nightmare, the one that hunted you during your sleep and the one you awoke to in the morning. You wanted to put an end to the fight once and for all.  
  
 _“Our visions turned to gold_  
 _and now we're blacking out”_  
  
The boy felt utterly betrayed, he had never been more furious: the one who had promised to always stay by his side, to never leave him, to _love_ him, had dared to defy him and treat him like a foe. No, not even like a foe, but like a _stranger._ The Dark Lord couldn’t certainly leave an act of insubordination and treachery unpunished. Not even if it came to you, the only person who had managed to occupy a spot, even if tiny, in his cruel heart. The more he thought about it, the more a blind fury took hold of his body. (Y\N), a person he had trusted and even admired for the courage and wit that he\she had demonstrated – a thing that didn’t occur often anyway - had proved to be a worthless delusion. His _lover - o_ r at least the closest thing to a lover he had ever had - had betrayed him.  
  
 _“Should we pull our feet through the gravel and stone_  
 _And the season's storm is gonna be unknown”_  
  
Little droplets of water fell from the black sky, wetting both of your bodies and robes; you didn’t pay much attention to it though. The male didn’t lower his wand like you had expected him to and that was way more preoccupying than the storm raging above your head. You had underestimated him: after all, he still was the Dark Lord, the wizard that cared for nobody and never showed mercy. You had rebelled against him and now you would pay and face the consequences, of that you were sure. You slightly laughed, just as tears fell from your eyes, hidden by the droplets of rain.  
  
<<Do you find the notion of being murdered to be humorous, _(Y\N)_? >>  
  
Venomous and cruel as always; but that side of him had never really affected you much and he was very well aware of that. That was probably one of the qualities that had managed to interest him and attract him to you. But now, as he spit those words through gritted teeth, they strangely seemed even less intimidating. You were glad he hadn’t noticed the tears that stained your  sore cheeks.  
  
“Not at all, _my Lord._ I just find the turn of events quite ironic… We could have had it all.” you spoke those words directly looking in his dark orbs; they were fascinating to say the least. It was because of those eyes that you had fallen in love with the boy who had made all the wrong choices, the boy who had never received the love he deserved. It was because of that lack, that single flaw that he had become a monster. And you hated it. You hated the fact that you could do nothing to change that. You just weren’t _enough_.  
  
 _“Imagine we are higher than the sparrows_  
 _Casually we're breathing with the pharaohs”_  
  
And then the pain came, soaring and spreading through your body like a deadly disease, the only words that lingered in your void mind were those of the Cruciatus curse. You tossed and turned as you fell to the ground on your knees as the wizard neared your trembling form, not breaking the spell. You refused to scream, refused to show him how much control he had over you. Only whimpers left your mouth, barely audible to the human ears, muffled by the imposing and violent storm that reigned in the sky. The man above you surely heard them though as he held a triumphant smirk on his handsome face. You mustered the force to lift your head and look at him in the eyes, but you found no compassion, no pain, no love in them - nothing at all. Because he couldn’t _feel_.  
  
You began crying harder, praying silently for him to stop.  
  
<<And whose fault do you think it is? Who fled from the sanctuary I had kindly and mercifully offered? Who tried to ruin my plans after all the trouble I went through? Who promised to stay by my side forever?! Who betrayed my trust?! Tell me! >>  
  
He suddenly halted the curse, leaving you panting with your hands in the mud, gripping the grass tightly as you tried to find your voice. Your life could have been different if it weren’t for him, if it weren’t for his stupid crave for power! You could have lived a happy and normal life: you had tried to explain that to him numerous times, but he had always silenced you, irritated by your stupid requests. He had told you that you could always leave him if you didn't have the willpower to remain by his side, if you weren’t capable of controlling the power he would have obtained.  
  
In reality, he had never wanted for you to leave, but he was too proud to admit it. You were so important to him and he had planned for you to rule the world by his side till the end of time. But you had chosen your path far before: you had never been a Death Eater in the first place and you would have never been. He knew that, how couldn’t he? He was the best legilimens in the world, he had known you were soft-hearted from the first instant he had laid his eyes on you; at first he had found you _pathetic_. But with time, he managed to grow attached to your tenderness and had promised he would have made you his in order to finally receive the affection he had been denied for so long. Secretly, as you slept in the shared bed right in front of the flaming chimney, he would pull you close and caress you tenderly. But that was another fact he wouldn’t admit even to himself.  
  
 _“Tragically we fall just like the arrows_  
 _You will hear our voices echo”_  
  
<< It is all your fault Tom! For never being there, for never listening to me, for acting like a monster! You will be defeated Tom, don’t you see?! You are killing thousands of innocent people without the slight remorse! Millions of people want you dead! And for what?! A thing you will never have! You have wasted your life and now there’s nothing left! >>  you shouted at the top of your lungs, trying to put some sense into him.

But it was all useless.                 
  
<< Don’t call me Tom, I am not! >>  
  
You fell on the hard ground again under the effect of the Cruciatus Curse. You wanted to die once and for all; there was nothing left for you either in that life.  
  
He had lost control for once; he couldn’t bare being criticized for a plan he had worked on his whole life, a plan which had become his obsession and only objective. He would become the most powerful wizard in the world, with or without your approval. In that moment, he hated you. He hated you so much. Because subconsciously he knew you were right, he knew that he had done terrible things, he knew he wasn’t Tom Marvolo Riddle anymore. He just didn’t care. He was heartless and nothing would have ever changed that. Not even a pitiful wizard\witch like yourself would have. He was prepared. He would kill you once and for all to end this pathetic little show. He halted the curse once again as your body, strained, remained unmoving on the ground, covered in mud and sweat.  
  
You mustered up the force to lift your head and look at his eyes once again.  
  
 _“We are the hearts_  
 _We will never be bought and sold”_  
  
<< What have we done Tom? What has become of our souls? We are pathetic >> you gently whispered as more tears cascaded down your face.  
  
<< You are the one that is pathetic: you’ve always been. You are weak and useless to me. Tom no longer exists, you should know this better than anyone. You called it love, you said it could save anyone. Show me then, let me see if love saves you now. >> he sneered, hatred and mockery clear in his voice. His eyes too held loathing. But those weren’t his eyes anymore: he was right, he wasn’t Tom Riddle anymore. He was the Dark Lord, a monster who showed mercy to nobody. You sadly smiled despite the tears. You wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction of killing you. Slowly, you reached for your wand.  
  
 _“We are the hearts_  
 _And the future runs through our bones”_  
  
He noticed your gesture, keeping his cold eyes glued to your trembling form. He frowned.  
  
<< What now, have you chosen to affront me again? Haven’t you learned that nobody can defeat me? Even more so when it’s a weakling like you to defy me! I am->>  
  
He couldn’t finish his sentence as a green light filled the clearing. He was astonished. Your body laid in the grass, unmoving, wand still in your hand. Your beautiful (E\C) were opened and yet they lost all their life. He had always liked your orbs: even thought they were a plain and common color, he would always found himself captured by them,  feeling proud when they shined as you looked at him and only him. But now they didn’t hold the same warmness, they were cold much like his own.  
  
The words still lingered in the air, echoing in the stormy night. He had never heard you pronouncing those two words that were all too familiar to him, you had clearly refused to ever use an Unforgivable Curse. He had forgiven you for that as he had accepted your weak nature far before, even though he had tried to persuade you to exploit them and their power. But now, he wished you had never committed such a crime. He wished the words had never left your mouth.  
  
You were dead.  
  
 _“We are the hearts_  
 _Forever singing woo-hoo, woo-hoo”_  
  
He couldn’t bring himself to think about it, despite his mind was screaming at him for his pathetic behavior. She\He was just another rotting corpse that once had stood in his way. She\He had done him a favor, saving him the effort of dirtying his hands. Then why couldn’t he bring himself to look at the body? Why was he getting so… so _emotional_?  
  
He gently rose his hand to touch his own cheek and, to his utter surprise, he found some tears along the way. Was… was he crying? The great Voldemort, who cared for nobody and nothing, if not for power, was showing such a weakness? And yet deep down he tried to convince himself that  those weren’t tears, that they were just drops of rain that had fallen on his face.  
  
Despite the tears, he remained emotionless. He neared your body, lifting your corpse in his arms gently. He would bring you home, where you always had belonged.  
  
 _“We're dancing through the smoke_  
 _And we don't mind the flames”_  
  
Sorrow accompanied him along the way, while he wondered if he was really showing a genuine human emotion. It was strange, yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop that awful feeling that was tearing at his insides, devouring him whole. Hurt. He was hurt. Not physically, oh no. That would have been much better. He _felt_ hurt. He didn’t think that your loss would have caused him so much pain. Then _why_?  
  
He wished that those terrible thoughts and feelings would stop haunting him. He wished he had never even met you, never spoken to you in the first place. He had approached you first at school, just for the sake of making himself look good in the professor’s eyes and gaining his favour. That year, you were doing good in all of your classes, not being the best but not even the worst - yet, there in the dungeons where he had met you for the first time, you were struggling with the making of a potion. The charming Slytherin prince had promptly come to your aid, making professor Slughron very proud. You had been quite rude on that first encounter, claiming that you were doing just fine and that even without his help you could have surely completed the potion correctly. Such a lie had irritated the boy who found your defying behavior just as annoying. In reality, even if he refused to admit it, he had been attracted to it.

And yet he had been the cause of your death, even if indirectly. A part of him was satisfied as he had wished for you to depend on him even on the verge of death: he would have been the cause of your demise anyway. But another part of his twisted mind couldn’t help but to miss you and to desire your presence more than ever by his side. He was burning inside, slowly and painfully.  
  
 _“Now we become the ghost_  
 _That you know by name”_  
  
<< You’ve chosen your fate, (Y\N). >> he whispered to himself, trying to reassure himself, as if the blame for your decease was all on you.  
  
As the anti-decomposing charm had been placed on your body, you were laid on the bed the both of you had shared. He admired your features, finally undisturbed. He wished to say that he had loved you very much, but that would have been a lie. He repeated to himself that he couldn’t love. He had listened to those words countless times before and they had become his truth; he became stronger and stronger, building his throne on this particular certainty. But yet, you had repeated that it was a lie just as many times, never getting tired to try and convince him that he was just as human.  
  
All of that just didn’t seem to apply to his reality as he had never displayed caring acts to the girl\boy. And yet, he\she had continued to love him nonetheless, trying to warm his dead heart through simple and kind gestures that he had never really reciprocated. He had wondered many times why you had stuck around him anyway, but now he finally knew. He understood your agony, your conflict, your reasons. He understood your everything.  
  
 _“We are the hearts_  
 _And the future runs through our bones”_  
  
<< I’m sorry (Y\N), but if this is love, I don’t want it. >>  
  
 _“We are the hearts_  
 _Forever singing woo-hoo, woo-hoo”_


End file.
